


On The Edge Of Greatness

by silkarc



Series: Etherian Erotica [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora thinks she's gonna die, Catra can't keep it in her pants, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/F, Fingerfucking, Glimmer is so done, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, That poor Table, Vaginal Fingering, adora regrets everything, and then doesn't, catradora, dom!catra, limamil, limamil universe, right in front of my salad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkarc/pseuds/silkarc
Summary: Catra thinks of a brilliant (and somewhat torturous) new game to play with Adora.With bonus art by @JustPigeonBlue and @LimeShaped!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Etherian Erotica [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926700
Comments: 59
Kudos: 527





	1. Chapter 1

“Morning sleepyhead,” Adora smiled, tucking a few strands of Catra’s long, unruly hair behind her ear. 

“Mmm”, Catra stretched out and burst into a loud purr. “Morning gorgeous.”

Adora gently ran her fingers through the shorter, grey tuft of fur beneath Catra’s ear. “These are getting really long.”

“Huh?” Catra blinked a few times, then rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Are you complaining?”

“Not even a little bit,” Adora whispered. She leaned down and kissed Catra’s forehead, then planted kisses along the side of her face, and across her jaw. “I think they’re really pretty.”

“Well aren’t you being sweet,” Catra chuckled. She leaned up, cupped Adora’s cheek within her palm, and then tipped her forehead to hers. “I love you, idiot.”

Adora pulled the covers back and clambered over the top of Catra, grinning wickedly. “I love you more.”

“Oh yeah?” Catra scrunched up her nose. “How about we get in the bath and I’ll _show_ you just how much I love you.”

“Is that your way of saying I smell?”

“It’s my way of saying we _both_ smell,” said Catra. She jumped out of the bed and headed straight towards the bathroom. “Come on.”

\--

It was when they were in the bathroom, and Adora peered at her with a shy glance over her shoulder, that Catra had a sudden (and quite marvelous) idea. Maybe it was the sight of Adora’s boy shorts straining over her firm ass as she leaned over the bath, or maybe it was the thought of last night’s frolics, where Catra had teased Adora so much that she’d literally begged her to let her come. 

“Hey Adora,” Catra purred. The idea of making Adora beg again, but this time on a much grander scale, toiled and swirled in her mind.

“Hmm?”

Catra wrapped her arms around Adora from behind, pushed her loose blonde hair to one side, and nibbled at the nape of her neck. “I was thinking…”

“Yeah?” Adora bit her lip into a smile as she swirled bath salts into the water.

“Since you were so,” Catra squeezed Adora’s ass, “ _incredibly_ sexy last night, I’m feeling inspired to try something new.”

“I’m listening,” said Adora, very much enjoying the feel of her lover’s lips as they planted gentle kisses around her skin. 

“It’ll be easier to just show you.”

Adora shook her head, chuckling. “Can’t wait.” Catra had a very playful and sometimes downright devious mind when it came to sex. They’d been married for almost two years, and Adora loved that even now, on some days, everything still felt like their first time. Like this very moment, in how Catra kissed her neck with unspoken promises of something new; something special.

\--

Once the tub was full, Catra slid in first, and parted her legs open. “Come on in, love.” She leaned back and rested her forearms over the curved edge of the tub, feeling warmth flicker below her gut as she watched Adora get undressed. She’d never get tired of seeing that body. She loved that Adora had put on a bit of weight the past few months, meaning that over the top of those chiseled muscles there was a little more flesh to grab onto when Catra needed to. But Catra’s favourite thing about Adora’s slightly softer form, by far, was the little pot belly that now covered the lower ridges of her abdomen.

Adora enjoyed the feeling of Catra’s gaze as it burned over her, and she stood proudly upright, jutting her chest out for good show. “Like what you see?”

“You know I do.” Catra smiled and narrowed her eyes, “Get in already.”

Adora climbed into the warm water and sat in front of Catra, then leaned back against her warm, soft chest. It was the position they shared in the bathtub by default now, though they always ended up swapping sides later so that Adora could give Catra a nice, long back scrub.

“So, what are you brewing up in that amazing mind of yours?”

“I’d quite like,” Catra brought her arms forwards, slowly sliding one hand towards Adora’s breast, and the other between her legs, “to call the shots today.”

“That’s not… mmm,” Adora’s voice trailed off mid sentence. She bit her lip into a smile once she felt Catra’s hands begin to tease her in all of the right places. 

“You were saying?”

“... not… mmh! All that new.”

“Well,” Catra whispered while teasing Adora’s clit and squeezing her nipple, “there’ll be a twist this time.”

“Uhuh,” Adora said, no longer paying attention. Catra knew how to drive her wild, and sometimes it felt like an unfair advantage, or at least it would if Adora didn’t know how to do the exact same back to her. This time, though, she was content to lie back and enjoy the attention that Catra lavished onto her, and it wasn’t long before Catra’s skilled fingers were making her feel a desperate urge to come.

“Enjoying yourself?” Catra purred, hovering her lips by Adora’s ear. She knew that if she bit Adora’s neck and drove her fingers inside, she’d take Adora over the edge in moments. And so that’s exactly what she did, clenching her teeth around that soft, salty flesh and sucking, while slipping and curving two fingers inside.

“Yes… Mmm…” Adora whimpered, moaning as she raised her hips and torso into Catra’s hands, causing water to splash over the sides of the tub. She felt the pads of Catra’s fingers stroke against her inner walls, and she clenched and twitched around them. “Yes, fuck…” Adora was about to come, and she clenched her hands over the edge of the bath in anticipation.

And then, Catra removed her hands and chuckled. “And that, princess, is the twist.”

“Wait,” Adora blinked a few times, feeling her inner walls twitch angrily against nothing but bath water. “What?! Catra, get your hands back-”

“Ah, ah,” Catra placed a finger over her mouth, and purred. “I’m in charge, remember. And I’ll get to stay when you come. Is that clear?”

Adora nodded, feeling her cheeks heat up. There was something so hot about the way Catra took charge, on those days where she chose to, that is. They had quite a versatile dynamic, all in all. Sometimes Adora liked to turn Catra into a whimpering mess, and others, she _was_ the mess. She figured that’s how today was going to go, and she licked her dry lips, feeling giddy with excitement.

“So,” Catra purred, trailing her nails up and down Adora’s damp torso. “Here’s what’s going to happen. We’re going to spend a lovely day together, since we had no real plans anyway.” Catra cupped Adora’s chin between her forefinger and thumb, then stroked the digits backwards until they were lightly pressed against Adora’s throat. “We’ll have lunch, go shopping, maybe even talk to our friends,” she said, practically singing the words. “But between all those moments,” she shifted her other hand between Adora’s legs, and rolled her fingers in gentle, precise circles. “I’m going to bring you to the edge, Adora. Again, and again. I’m going to make you feel so desperate to come that you’re going to lose your mind.”

“Oh, fuck,” Adora gasped, feeling herself burn up at Catra’s purposeful touches, and at the sound of her voice. It was hoarse, deep, lust-filled, and Adora couldn’t help but think about all those times Catra had sent her spiraling over the edge, fucking her while talking in that same sexy, raspy tone. “Catra, I’m… I’m gonna… ”

“No, you’re not,” Catra grinned, pulling her hand away. “And just so you know, we’ll be doing this all day, and then later on I’ll finish you off somewhere very, very special.”

“Mmm,” Adora mumbled, feeling her inner walls pulse at the thought of all the attention she’d receive. “Sounds amazing.”

\--

It turned out, though, that Catra’s idea was nothing but tortuous. By midday Adora was walking around in great discomfort, both from her damp underwear and her throbbing, swollen clit, pressing almost painfully against her clothing with each step that she took.

“What’s wrong, love?” Catra asked, squeezing her fingers. “You look a little red-faced.”

“She’s right,” Bow said, furrowing his brow. “Adora, are you okay? We don’t have to eat if you’re not feeling up to it.”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Adora said, shooting a stern glance at Catra. 

But her mind was elsewhere, and she walked into the cafe in a daze, barely even paying any attention to the menu. All she could think about was how, minutes ago, Catra had pulled her into a quiet back alley and sucked her clit vigorously, until she almost came. Her outraged little bud was still throbbing from the ordeal, and her pussy still quivered at the memory.

Catra, on the other hand, was loving every second of their new game. She peered over the top of her menu at Adora, licking her lips when she remembered just how much wetness she’d coaxed out of her in just a few minutes. She could still taste her, too, and she swallowed thickly, enjoying that special, specific tang at the back of her tongue.

“You two are being awfully quiet,” muttered Glimmer, folding her menu.

“We are?” asked Catra, pricking her ears up. “Oh, but, it’s just so _hard_ to pick from this menu,” she said, reaching her foot between Adora’s thighs beneath the table. “Don’t you think so, love?”

“Awww,” Bow smiled, and clenched his menu to his chest. “You two are always so cute.”

“Haha, Bow,” Adora chuckled, clenching her thighs around Catra’s invading toes before she could go any further. “You know she hates being called that.”

“Well, I have no idea what to get.” Catra snapped her menu closed. “Can’t we just share something?”

“Ooh, sharing platter!” exclaimed Bow. “Leave it to me, I know what everyone likes, so-”

Adora wasn’t listening, though, because Catra was staring at her so fiercely that she could feel her own heart pounding in her ears. She knew what Catra wanted, too. She had asked to be in charge today, and Adora was resisting, despite promising otherwise. So she relaxed her vice clamp on Catra’s foot, rewarded a moment later with Catra’s big toe pressing right up against her very erect clit. 

“Fuck,” she muttered, and then at Glimmer’s surprised expression. “I’m starving.”

Glimmer narrowed her eyes. “You two are up to something.”

“We’re really not,” Catra drawled. She smirked and quickly removed her foot, though not before noticing how Adora’s entire core was practically throbbing beneath her trousers. Adora was so hot, so wet, and so ready for her, and Catra felt her own pussy quiver at the thought.

\--

Their food arrived, and Adora was glad because she actually _was_ hungry; mainly for Catra, but also for food. _Definitely for food_ , she thought, licking her lips as her belly growled loudly. So she did what she always did - piled her plate high and dug in. Bow had delivered on his promise, and spread across the table were plates of various delicious vegetables, salads, meats and carbs.

“Don’t hold back, Adora,” Catra grinned, stacking her own plate while she stared Adora down. “You’ll need extra energy today...”

“Why?” Bow asked, while building a steak sandwich. He peered up and looked between the two of them. “Are you going to the gym again?”

“Something like that,” Adora muttered, devouring her food while returning Catra’s hungry stare.

“Okay. Can you two just _stop_ eye-fucking for one minute,” Glimmer sighed, filling her bowl with leaves. “And right in front of my salad, too.”

\--

Adora finished her first helping and was about to stack her plate with more chicken wings when, suddenly, she heard Catra quietly cough. She peered up, and wiped the sticky glaze from her lips with a napkin.

“I just need to freshen up. Be back soon,” said Catra. She walked behind Bow, and when she saw Adora looking, tilted her head sharply towards the restrooms. 

“Me too, actually,” said Adora, standing up and following Catra, as ordered.

“Try not to be too long,” sighed Glimmer. Adora winced awkwardly, but Glimmer just rolled her eyes and carried on eating. 

“It’s kind of sweet…” said Bow.

“Really? It’s been two years, and they’re still at it like-”

Adora had walked too far away to hear the rest of Glimmer’s remark, but she chuckled anyway. Glimmer was right, things had barely died down between herself and Catra at all. She loved Catra today more than yesterday, and she knew she’d love her tomorrow even more still. She followed Catra into the first of the two restrooms, checking that nobody saw her first. Then she closed and locked the door behind.

“Hey Adora,” drawled Catra, pushing her against the door and pinning her hands to either side of her head. “I was thinking about our game…” she trailed her lips across Adora’s cheek and jaw, towards her ear. “And... I’d like to change the rules a little.”

“Oh?” whispered Adora, her breath trembling.

“I’ve decided,” Catra nibbled Adora’s earlobe, “that just because you can’t come...”

“Mmh,” Adora shivered, knowing exactly where Catra was going with this.

“... it doesn’t mean I can’t. Don’t you agree?”

“I agree. I agree a _lot_.”

“Good. Get on the floor,” huffed Catra, pulling away from the door, and smirking. “On your knees, Adora. I’m going to ride that beautiful face of yours. I’m going to flood your mouth.”

Adora practically fell to the floor. She clawed at Catra’s trousers while Catra held herself up, pressing her palms against the door. She peeled down Catra’s soggy underwear and gasped when she saw the sight of Catra’s drenched, brown folds, and peeping out between them, her clearly aroused clit.

“Good girl,” Catra said, bumping her hips forwards and grabbing a fist into Adora’s loose hair. “You know how I like it. Make me come.”

Adora grabbed behind Catra’s ass and tugged, groaning as she dove her mouth straight into that gorgeous, warm pussy. She knew this wouldn’t take long, since it was obvious that Catra was getting off on their little game just as much as she was. She was soaking wet, and already gasping out short, pleading whispers.

“That’s… _perfect_ , fuck… yes… good girl….” Catra mumbled, twitching her hips while peering down and returning Adora’s hungry, dark-eyed stare. “Good,” she hissed, feeling the first tremor of her climax burn through her. She hadn’t realised just how much of a turn on it’d be to tease Adora to the extent she had been; to work her up to a frenzy and then deny her a release. “Good… fuck… I’m gonna come!”

Adora clenched Catra’s ass more tightly, holding her firmly in place while she tried to buck her hips. Catra’s fingers knotted into her hair, and Adora heard her panting and gasping while she writhed against her tongue. Catra was usually good at keeping quiet but this time she was clearly struggling; she was barely suppressing her grunts and groans at all, and when Adora’s mouth was met with a fresh burst of wetness she couldn’t help but moan just as loudly.

“Fuck…” Catra panted, looking down at a very smug-faced Adora, watching as she wiped her lips dry. “Mmm. You’re being _so_ good,” she purred, crouching down and resting her hand on Adora’s cheek. “I can’t wait to make you scream my name.”

Adora’s heart swelled. “Neither can I...”

“Good. Now get that pretty faced cleaned up, and let’s finish our lunch.”

\--

Adora had less of an appetite afterwards, since all she could think about was how amazing it had felt when Catra had gushed into her mouth. She ate another plateful, though, and even managed to hold a somewhat normal conversation with Bow and Glimmer, despite Glimmer clearly being aware of what they’d been up to.

After splitting the bill and saying their goodbyes, Adora was once more at Catra’s mercy. 

“So, uh,” Adora licked her lips. “I was wondering, how much longer until…”

“Aww,” Catra purred, resting her hands on Adora’s hips. “Are you running out of patience already, love? Do you want to use the safe word?”

Adora chewed on the inside of her cheek. She’d only ever had to stop Catra once before, and even then it was only because she’d gotten a stitch in her calf from the fun position Catra had eased her into. This was different. This time she’d be using it out of sheer desperation, which she supposed was an entirely different form of pain and discomfort. Her clit twitched at the thought of being able to come if she just uttered one small, simple word.

“Well? I won’t be upset, just so you know. I’ve had so much fun already.”

“No. You said you wanted to do this all day, and I won’t give in.”

“Such a good girl,” Catra smirked, watching Adora’s eyes light up at the words. “I promise that you won’t regret it.” she placed a few kisses beneath Adora’s chin. “I’ll look after you, love. You know I will.”

“I know.”

“Okay,” Catra grabbed Adora’s hand, and laced their fingers together. “Let’s go.”

“Where to?”

Catra chuckled. “The library.”

\--

The Brightmoon library was massive, and at this time of day on a Wednesday, relatively quiet, much to Catra’s relief. She loved teasing Adora, especially in public spaces, but they’d never been caught and Catra was loath to break their pristine record.

“Come on,” she said, tugging Adora all the way towards the further corner of the third floor. Nobody really frequented this section, or even this floor, for that matter, since it covered topics that would only be of interest to the most avid historians. That’s why they came here often, and in more ways than one.

“Hehe, Catra…” Adora giggled as they hurried across the spotless tiled floor. “Here?” she asked, with Catra backing her against the wall between two stacked shelves. “Really?”

“You don’t usually complain…”

“I’m not usually this- ah!” Adora gasped, the words dying in her throat the second that Catra’s mouth and teeth latched to her neck. 

“This what, love?” Catra asked, licking the tip of her tongue up Adora’s neck, then trailing her fangs across the outer edge of her ear.

“T-turned on,” Adora shivered, feeling her underwear become even wetter. At this rate her trousers would probably have a damp patch behind them, too. 

“Mmm. Turn around.”

Adora did as asked, pressing her palms and her cheek flat against the pale yellow paintwork of the wall. Catra’s hands gripped her waist, and her knee prised her thighs apart.

“Hah,” Catra admired her handiwork, noticing a dark, wet patch forming by Adora’s crotch. “You’re going to have to get changed after this.”

“Fuck…”

“You’re so wet for me, Adora,” Catra purred, stroking her hands up beneath Adora’s shirt, and clawing lightly along her ribs. “You’re so fucking hot that it’s making me want to come all over again, right into into that pretty,” Catra nudged her knee further, wedging it right up against Adora’s core, “little mouth.”

“Catra,” Adora whimpered, pushing her hips down and grinding against Catra’s knee. “Please…”

“Please what, Adora?”

“Fuck me…” Adora whispered, clawing at the wall.

“Since you asked so nicely…” Catra slid her hand down the back of Adora’s trousers and underwear, barely suppressing her groan when her whole hand plunged into a hot pool of wetness. She clenched her teeth, a low growl erupting from her throat as she speared three fingers into a point and curled them into Adora’s slick entrance.

“Oh, Catra,” Adora backed her hips into the touch, her hands and cheek sliding down the wall as she lost the strength in her legs. 

“Keep it together, princess,” Catra grunted, thrusting her fingers while nuding Adora back into position with her hips. She shifted her free hand over Adora’s left hand, pressing it to the wall and keeping it held there while she roughly fucked her. “Fuck,” she panted, pricking her ears back to listen for intruders while enjoying the slick, beautiful sounds of Adora’s arousal. “You’ve never been this wet. Never.”

“Uh... ah…” Adora gasped, barely even able to form words. She felt as though she’d come any second now, her insides starting to clench and pulse against those amazing fingers. “Oh, fuck, Catra…”

“Already?” Catra purred, thrusting two, three more times, before withdrawing her hand. “You’re getting faster every time. That was barely even a minute.” She licked her fingers clean, and flattened Adora’s shirt down with her free hand.

Adora whimpered, sucking her lip between her teeth as her insides clenched around nothing, and the heat of her climax receded again. She desperately wanted to turn around and demand more, but she knew she had to be good. She turned to face Catra, finding a spark of mischief in those gorgeous amber and blue eyes. 

“You’re being such a good girl, Adora,” Catra said, placing a hand on her cheek. She kissed her way along her jaw, and then to her lips. “Let’s go back to our room for a while, and get you cleaned up.”

\--

Catra almost felt regret when she started to wipe a damp, warm cloth around Adora’s thighs. It felt like such a waste, but there was more of Adora’s slick down here than even she could lap up. She stood from her crouched position, then swirled the cloth in the warm water in the sink.

“I can’t believe that’s all mine...” Adora raised her eyebrows, watching Catra rinse the cloth a second, then a third time. 

“Yeah,” Catra purred, biting her lip into a smile. “Someone’s pretty fucking horny.”

“Well, what do you expect?”

Catra chucked as she crouched back down. This time she pressed the cloth up against Adora’s pink folds, wiping towards her clit. “Oh trust me, I understand,” she said, rubbing the pad of her thumb across Adora’s hard, swollen bud. 

“Ah, fuck,” Adora grabbed the edge of the sink, her knees turning to jelly at the fleeting touch.

“Hah. You’re so on edge, Adora.”

“mmHmm.”

Catra leaned forwards and ran the flat of her tongue along Adora’s slit, then around her engorged clit. But, before Adora got too carried away, she stood to her feet, clenched her hand around Adora’s chin, and sealed her lips in a long, hungry kiss.

“Tease…” Adora blew out a puff of air, both from frustration and relief. She wasn’t sure she could control herself right now, despite her promise to Catra.

“Let’s rest for a while,” Catra said, nudging her head towards their bed. “And by rest I mean you’re going to fuck me until I’m done, and then we can take a nap.”

Adora followed Catra, stumbling once or twice while tugging off her remaining clothes. She watched Catra strip down to nothing, and then crawl up the bed, where she rested against the pillow and widely parted her legs.

“Wow…” Adora whispered while openly staring. She’d never tire of Catra’s sexy, lean form; a perfect blend of muscle and softness. Catra had actually padded out in some places, probably thanks to having proper food since living in Brightmoon. Her thighs were thicker now, and her breasts were ever so slightly larger than before, too. 

“Here’s what I want,” said Catra, rolling the tip of her finger around her own clit. “You’re going to strap up, Adora, and you’re going to fuck me hard.”

“O-Okay…” Adora grit her teeth, her clit throbbing as she summoned a perfectly-fitted harness and dildo at her crotch. It was a skill she’d well and truly mastered by now, after discovering she could form Etheria’s magic any way she wanted to.

“Good,” Catra said, beckoning her over. She watched Adora clamber up the bed, until she was positioned over the top of her, breathing heavily. She reached a hand up and gently stroked Adora’s cheek. “But you’re not allowed to come, Adora.” she tapped a claw against her skin. “Do you think you can manage it?”

Adora whimpered, feeling uncertain. The base of the toy was pressed right against her clit; fucking Catra this way usually sent her over the edge in very little time, and so doing it while she was _this_ horny would surely be asking for trouble.

“Well?”

“I… I can,” Adora said, knowing that the joy of making Catra come would be worth the torture of holding back her own climax. She placed her hand between her own legs, gathering a pool of slick and then rubbing it on the head of the toy. Not that she needed the extra lubrication, judging by just how much Catra’s thighs were glistening.

“Mmm,” Catra twitched her hips in anticipation, her jaw falling slack when Adora lined up the head with her entrance. “Good girl. Get inside.”

Adora pressed her hands to the mattress on either side of Catra’s shoulders and heaved her hips forwards, easily sinking all the way into Catra’s wetness. 

“Fuck! Adora,” Catra wailed, grasping behind Adora’s shoulders while she pumped into her.

“You’re,” Adora panted, driving her hips in short, rough bursts, “so… fucking… hot...”

“H-harder! Yes!” Catra had been so distracted by their fun little game that she hadn’t realised just how turned on she was herself, and the thick stretch burning into her over and over again was making her lose all sense of control. “G-good, you’re so… ah!”

Adora watched in awe, vigorously rolling her hips as she guided Catra towards her beautiful peak. She felt her own clit twitching and begging for release, but Adora held it back and instead focused solely on the sweet sights and sounds she could coax from her lover.

“Adoraaaaa!”

Adora clenched her teeth, groaning loudly as Catra spilled over. _Don’t come_ , Adora thought, plunging her hips forwards. _Don’t come don’t come don’t come_.

Catra folded her legs around Adora’s waist and tugged, holding her deeply inside while riding out the aftershocks. “Mmm. Wow,” she mumbled, feeling a blush spread over her from head to toe. “Did you come?”

“N-no,” Adora said, still shaking from the exertion of somehow holding it all back. “But please just stay still for a minute, please…”

“You’re that close, huh?” Catra chuckled.

“Yeah.”

Adora closed her eyes and willed away the toy and harness, her clit pulsing angrily at the sudden absence of pressure. She rested above Catra’s soft, warm torso until her inner walls stopped fluttering, and then rolled off of her.

“Mmm, cuddle time,” Catra purred, turning onto her side and jutting her ass backwards.

Adora chuckled, and squeezed her arms around Catra from behind. “I love my little spoon.”

“Pfft, idiot.” Catra yawned and nuzzled her back into Adora’s warm form. “I love you too. I can’t believe you held out that time.”

“I think it was the hardest thing I’ve ever done.”

“Hah! I bet.” Catra craned around to face her, smirking. “You’ll get your reward after we’ve rested a while, don’t you worry.”

Adora kissed her cheek. “I can’t wait.”

And she really couldn’t. Catra turned away and all Adora could think about was how she desperately wanted to rock herself against Catra’s ass, her urges not helped in the least by the way Catra’s tail threaded between her thighs and looped loosely around the top one. Clearly she was alone in her frustration, though, as was evident by the light snores she heard from Catra moments later.

“Hah,” Adora chuckled, nuzzling her face into Catra’s long hair. Her arousal faded slightly, replaced with a warm, fuzzy feeling of love, and of home. She closed her eyes, drinking in Catra’s scent, not even minding how Catra’s mane tickled her nose.

\--

What Adora didn’t expect was to wake up with her clit twitching more urgently than ever, and a pair of mischievous eyes peering up at her from between her legs.

“Hey Adora,” Catra purred, wiping the back of her hand over her lips. 

“Fuck,” Adora gasped, biting her lower lip as a sudden wave of _need_ swarmed over her. “You… fucking tease…” she groaned.

“Aww, I’ve barely gotten started,” drawled Catra, trailing a claw up Adora’s inner thigh. “I’m going to get you more worked up than ever, Adora.”

Adora watched Catra seal those teasing, hot lips around her clit again, sucking aggressively while her deep, loud purrs vibrated against her clit. Adora hurtled towards the edge. She bucked wildly into Catra’s mouth, and clawed at her mane. “Ah, fuck!”

“No.” Catra drew back at once, moving far enough away that Adora couldn’t grab for her. She rested her cheek in her palm, and smiled, her tail slowly swaying behind while she waited. Then, once Adora’s clit stopped visibly twitching, she dove forwards again.

“Mmm!” Adora’s whole torso arched at the contact, and she rode Catra’s face, grabbing her mane and rocking herself upwards into that hot, teasing tongue. She tried to hold back, tried to stop the pressure inside of her building up, just so that she could feel those wonderful lips for as long as possible - but it was no good. She was too far gone, too worked up, and a few seconds later Catra pulled away again, denying her any form of release.

 _This is it. This is how I die_ , Adora thought, staring up at the ceiling while sucking in hungry breaths of air. She didn’t know whether to laugh, scream or cry, and when she felt Catra’s hot mouth upon her again, she was pretty sure she did all of those things.

Catra drew Adora to the precipice again and again, gleefully driving her just a little crazier each time, until she noticed that the entire mattress was soaked. 

“Catra… I… I can’t…”

“Don’t worry, love,” Catra smirked. “It’s finally time. Come on.”

“Huh?” Adora watched Catra grab their dressing gowns from the wardrobe, and then toss hers towards her.

“We’re going for a little midnight stroll,” Catra said, holding out her hand. “It should be late enough now.”

“Late enough?” asked Adora, feeling puzzled as she took Catra’s hand. “For what?”

“Hah, you’ll see.”

\--

“Where are we going?” asked Adora. They were walking down the corridor very quickly, and Adora was hyper-aware of the wetness between her legs, her slick thighs rubbing together with every step that she took.

“Here,” Catra said, pausing in front of the large double doors that led into the council room.

“In there?” Adora hissed, watching Catra push one of the doors open. “Seriously?” she asked, following her inside, and closing the door behind.

“Yes. I’m going to fuck you,” said Catra, pointing to the middle of the room, “right there, all over that big, important table.”

“You mean…”

“Mmhm,” Catra purred. “You’re finally going to come, and it’s going to be the best damn thing you’ve ever felt. So drop the gown, and stand over there.” said Catra, pointing to the table. “Right now.”

Adora couldn’t respond fast enough. She frantically untied her robe and threw it to the floor, hurrying to the table and sliding a chair out of the way. Then she watched, biting her lower lip, as Catra lazilly loosened her own belt and pulled her robe off.

“Good girl.” Catra narrowed her eyes and twirled a finger in the air. “Now turn around.”

Adora gulped thickly, stealing one last glance at Catra’s gorgeous form before she complied, turning away to face the table, then resting her trembling palms on the surface. Her entire soul was filled with _want_ , with _need_. More than she’d ever experienced in her whole life. She felt like she might actually die if she didn’t feel Catra’s fingers inside of her, and soon.

Catra stepped behind Adora’s naked, trembling form, and she bumped her hips against Adora’s firm, yet soft ass. “You know,” she purred, licking beneath Adora’s ear and pressing a palm flat against her back. “I can smell just how turned on you are, Adora. I’ve been smelling it all. Fucking. Day.” 

Adora shivered at the sensation of firm, wet heat trailing around her ear, then behind her neck. She felt Catra’s hand push against her back and allowed herself to be forced all the way down to the table, until the cold marble surface was pressed against her nipples, forcing her to shiver. It was a stark, almost breathtaking contrast to the warmth of Catra’s fur behind her.

“You…” Catra kept her palm pressed to Adora’s back, and trailed kisses down her spine. “just…” she growled, talking between each kiss, “stay… right there.”

“I will.” Adora confirmed, noticing that the surface beneath her was already warming up from her body heat. “I will, please just…”

Catra ran the tips of her claws across Adora’s back. “Please just what, princess?”

“Just fuck me…” Adora gasped, shuddering at the feel of Catra’s lips, claws, and teeth trailing down her back, then her buttocks. She felt her legs forced apart, with hands firmly clenched around both her thighs, and her heart almost leapt out of her chest when she felt hot puffs of air against her core.

“You’ve never been this drenched before, Adora,” Catra breathed, admiring the mess she’d made. Adora’s slick ran all the way down the insides of her thighs to her knees, and her clit was visibly throbbing in front of her, with tiny, desperate pulses. “Just... wow.” Catra swallowed thickly, trailing her fingertips along one of the moist trails. “You’re even wetter than earlier.”

“Please, Catra,” Adora couldn’t help but buck her hips backwards. “Please…”

Catra leaned forwards and inhaled Adora’s scent, her nose less than an inch away from those drenched, puffy folds. She felt Adora’s scent tickle the back of her tongue, and she licked her lips in anticipation.

“Tell me what _exactly_ you want, Adora,” she said, digging her nails behind both of Adora’s thighs, then splaying her fingers around her ass cheeks. “Say it like you mean it, and maybe I’ll give it to you at last.”

 _She’s finally gonna make me come_ , Adora thought, her mind spinning at the realisation. “Please!” she choked, not caring how desperate she must sound. “Please fuck me. Fuck me hard. Make me come.”

“Good girl!” Catra growled, diving forwards and plunging her face into that hot, sweet mess. Adora’s reaction was instantaneous; she choked out the sweetest, most desperate of sounds while bucking against Catra’s face. Catra lashed her tongue around Adora’s needy, swollen clit, while digging the tip of her nose between her folds. She burrowed into Adora, wildly sucking, licking, and fucking her core.

“Ah, ah! Catra!” Adora trembled, bucking desperately into those lips, and she was crying, literally crying in joy because her clit finally had Catra’s searing hot lips wrapped around it, vigorously sucking, and her tongue, flicking, and Adora felt like she was constantly coming, riding the crest of a never-ending orgasm. “Don’t stop, fuck, me, wow… just… ah! fuck me!”

But suddenly, the sensation of that amazing, hungry mouth vanished, and Adora whimpered, feeling her heart sink. She twisted around to find Catra smirking widely, wiping her chin dry with the back of her hand. “Catra…”

“Shh,” Catra said, cupping Adora’s chin in her palm and sealing her mouth in a long, hungry kiss. Adora whimpered into that kiss, too, no doubt tasting herself all over Catra’s mouth. “You’re gonna keep yourself laid across the table, and I’m going to fuck you so hard that you forget your own name.”

“ _Please_...” Adora whimpered, and the second Catra released her jaw she obediently turned around and thrust herself back down to the marbled surface. She kept her legs wide apart and waited, her short, heated breaths causing small pools of condensation to appear on the glossy table. The anticipation was almost killing her. Her clit was throbbing, and her whole pussy felt like it was going to erupt at any second.

“Good girl,” Catra whispered, feeling drunk with power at the sight of the sweaty, shuddering mess beneath her. Her heart filled with love, watching Adora surrender herself like this, watching her trust her completely. And it was long, long overdue that she rewarded that trust. “Are you ready, Adora?” she asked, leaning forwards and trailing her teeth across the top of Adora’s shoulders, then sliding her hand between her buttocks.

“Y-yes,” Adora whimpered, feeling Catra’s soft, warm palm trail across her ass and between her legs, sliding against her inner thigh and then stroking up, further, and further. Suddenly, she felt her hair fisted roughly, and then a hot, blazing stretch as Catra finally plunged into her.

“YES!” Adora cried out.

“You’re… you’re so wet,” Catra grunted, adding a third finger and pressing her own clit to the back of Adora’s thigh.

“Fuck me!” Adora felt hot pulses ripple through her from those vicious, carnal thrusts, but instead of crashing and fading, the pressure of her climax kept on building up. Catra’s fingers were relentless, plunging into her, fucking her so hard that the heavy table was shifting beneath her. 

“Good girl, take it, take it all,” Catra panted. She’d never seen Adora this desperate before; quivering against her fingers, clawing at the table, choking out expletives. It was the hottest damn thing Catra had ever seen. She tugged Adora’s hair. “Lean up,” she commanded, feeling delighted by just how quickly Adora complied. She kept pumping her fingers, then grabbed one of Adora’s hands and thrust it down towards her clit. “Feel how wet you are. Feel how swollen your clit is.”

“Ah, ah, fuck, ah,” Adora was still coming, her inner walls thrashing and sucking at Catra’s fingers. She could barely even speak. And Catra was right, her clit was engorged, and everything down there was soaking wet. She’d never felt anything like it, and her clit burned beneath her touch, heat spiraling outwards, inside, everywhere, all at once.

“Come for me, Adora,” Catra growled, speeding her thrusts and coaxing Adora’s fingers to move in rapid, smooth circles around her rock hard clit. “Come, _now!_ ”

“Fuck!” Adora choked, a blinding, breathtaking peak rushing through her, even hotter and wilder than the crest she’d been riding all this time. She tilted her head back in an open-mouthed, silent scream, her whole body shuddering uncontrollably as it became engulfed in a delicious, blazing inferno. _This_ was what she’d been waiting for, this awesome, all consuming heat rippling through her, white hot pulses blossoming around her clit and deep inside of her, stretching out in wave after wave of sheer bliss.

Catra couldn’t help but grin widely, her heart soaring as she gleefully fucked Adora through her long, intense orgasm, feeling her pussy ripple and clench around her fingers. “Good girl,” she said, holding Adora closely while massaging her fingers against her pulsing inner walls and her clit, hoping to stretch out Adora’s peak for as long as possible. “You’ve been so good for me. You deserve all of this.”

Eventually, Adora collapsed back down to the table, with a long, drawn-out groan. Catra gently eased her fingers out, and then licked them clean, one at a time. She noticed Adora trembling and leaned down on top of her, peppering kisses up her back and shoulders, then moving her hair to one side to kiss her neck, too.

“How was that, baby?” she purred. “Was it worth the wait?”

Adora hummed, still feeling the aftershocks fluttering through her. “Definitely…”

Catra laid there a while longer, purring loudly. “I love you, Adora. So much.”

Adora felt her heart flood with warmth. Catra wasn’t often sincere, but it just meant the words hit that much harder when she was. “I love you, too...”

“Mmm.”

“Oh, and Catra…” 

“Yeah?”

“It’s my turn tomorrow.”

“Is that so?” Catra smirked, peppering Adora’s back with kisses. “I can hardly wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bathtub art was a birthday present for me, a collaboration between my lovely girls!  
> [LimeShaped](https://twitter.com/limeshaped)  
> [JustPigeonBlue](https://twitter.com/JustPigeonBlue)  
>  ~~(Have I mentioned how much I love them?)~~
> 
> Orgasmic art is by the beautiful [JustPigeonBlue](https://twitter.com/JustPigeonBlue/status/1320838272877268994)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Adora to exact her revenge...

The very next day, Adora put her own plan into action. She’d stayed up for a while last night, enjoying the sound of Catra’s light purrs until they morphed into barely-noticeable snores. Catra had tormented her for a full day with touch, and while Adora could do the exact same in return, she decided she’d tease Catra in another way entirely.

She moved closer to Catra, until her lips were barely an inch away from her ear, which twitched slightly at the caress of her breath.

“Hey Catra,” she whispered. “Are you awake?”

“Mmm… Zzz…. Ten more minutes,” Catra mumbled, noisily smacking her lips together before turning onto her belly, flopping her face against the pillow, and trying to dive back into the dream she’d been so rudely torn away from. It had been a nice, peaceful dream, where she’d been floating on a cloud with Adora, looking down at the lush green lands of Etheria below. Adora had kissed her; first on her lips, then down her neck… and then, things had started to become a whole lot more interesting.

Adora twirled a few strands of Catra’s hair between her fingers. “Catra.”

“What?!” she grunted in disdain, realising she’d never be able to find her way back to her perfect cloudy dreamland. So instead, she leaned up and scowled. “Why are you up so early anyway? Didn’t I tire you out yesterday?”

Adora smiled sweetly and brushed a few strands of Catra’s fluffed up hair from her face. She kissed her on the cheek, held her chin in her palm, and whispered. “Did you forget? Today it’s my turn to torment you.”

“Oh yeah?” Catra chuckled, her mood rapidly improving from Adora’s gentle caresses. “So, what did you have in mind?”

“Something a little different,” Adora admitted, grabbing Catra’s wrists and pressing them to the pillow either side of her face. She pressed her lips to Catra’s, and smiled against her mouth.

“Different how?”

“You’ll see. Come on, let’s get ready.”

“Ready?” Catra tilted her head to one side. “For what?”

Adora hopped off the bed and hummed to herself. “Well, first of all, I’d quite like to take a walk around the gardens.”

Catra narrowed her eyes at Adora. She loved how she looked in the morning, with her blonde hair all messed up, and bits of sleep in her eyes. What she didn’t love was any kind of mystery, and certainly not surprises. Still, a deal was a deal, and today she’d have to do whatever Adora asked of her… within reason. 

“Please don’t tell me you want to fuck in public, Adora.”

Adora chuckled. “No. Not really my thing…. Besides, we’d be exiled for sure.”

Catra rolled her eyes and hopped out of bed and walked up to Adora, placing her hands on her waist. “I’d say I can’t wait to see what you have in mind, but I’d be lying.”

“Aww come on,” Adora pouted. “You know you can trust me by now.”

Catra smiled at that. “Yeah. I do.”

\--

Sometime later, after they had both taken a shower and gotten dressed (Adora in white slacks and a turquoise button-up shirt, Catra in black leggings and a purple shirt), the two headed into the gardens in the center of the palace. Catra stole a glance at Adora, still wondering what form of revenge Adora was plotting, but Adora merely smirked back and tightened her hold on Catra’s hand.

“Come on already,” Catra said. “Tell me your big amazing plan.”

“Soon. Just be patient.”

Adora led Catra along one of the several narrow paths surrounded by thick shrubs and overhead trees, until they arrived at the central lake. It was a clear, warm day with a beautiful, bright blue sky. A few dozen ducks were swimming around the water along with a group of large white swans, and the sunlight reflected from the ripples they left behind.

“Let’s sit for a while,” said Adora, guiding Catra towards one of the vacant pine benches that surrounded the lakeside.

“Hmm? Okay-yy,” Catra drawled. It wasn’t like Adora to want to sit down so soon; they’d barely walked for more than twenty minutes. But she sat beside Adora anyway, and cocked an eyebrow when Adora reached an arm along the back of the bench, inviting her to come closer. She leaned up against Adora’s body, and curled her knees up to her chest, enjoying the unexpected hug.

“Did you have fun yesterday?” Adora asked, keeping her voice low. Catra had exceptionally good hearing, so she knew she would hear every single word she uttered, no matter how quietly she spoke. 

Catra smirked and rested a hand on Adora’s thigh. “mmHmm. And so did you.”

“Yeah, I did,” Adora sighed contentedly. She moved her lips closer to Catra’s ear, in the hopes that the feel of her own breath, along with her choice of words, would have the desired effect. “I especially liked how good your tongue felt against my clit.”

Catra swallowed thickly and peered around at the other people walking around the area, each of them seemingly oblivious to their topic of their conversation. 

“And your fingers, mmm.” Adora deepened her voice. “You felt amazing, thrusting into me like that, just when I needed you the most.”

Catra chewed her lower lip. “Adora…”

“I can’t wait to taste you later,” Adora whispered, stroking her thumb on Catra’s shoulder. “I can’t wait to stroke my tongue up and down your wet pussy, licking up your juices.”

Catra coughed loudly, her cheeks burning almost as hotly as her crotch. A couple of people glanced at her in surprise, then carried on as though nothing had happened. She cleared her throat and batted her tail against Adora’s thigh.

“Is that so?”

“Yes.” Adora leaned closer still, and very lightly trapped the edge of Catra’s sensitive ear between her teeth. “I’m going to make you scream, just with my tongue. I’m going to suck and flick your clit. I’m going to push my tongue inside of you and eat you out until my jaw aches.”

“F-fuck,” Catra clenched her teeth. “Wait, is this your plan? You’re going to tease me to death?”

“Mmhmm,” Adora smiled. “I’m going to tell you every single thing I’m going to do to you. I bet you’re already wet, aren’t you?”

Catra felt her heart racing. She nodded mutely, wondering how she was supposed to keep her hands to herself if this went on for much longer.

“Good.” Adora removed her arm, and stood to her feet. “Come on, let’s walk a bit longer.”

Catra did as asked, taking Adora’s outstretched fingers in hers. She felt a damp patch in her underwear already, and felt somewhat amazed that she was already _this_ turned on, especially after the several (somewhat intense) orgasms she’d experienced yesterday before finally relenting and allowing Adora to come.

\--

A rather torturous hour later, to say Catra was feeling frustrated would be an understatement. Adora had teased her by whispering even more hushed promises, and then to make matters ‘worse’ she’d unfastened the first two buttons on her shirt, exposing the swell of her cleavage. Catra just couldn’t stop staring at that inviting, creamy skin.

“Are you okay, Wildcat?” Scorpia asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Huh? Of course I am.” Catra blinked a few times, and wrinkled her nose in disdain at being caught out so obviously staring. She watched Adora’s lips raise into a wide, smug smirk.

“You really didn’t have to join us for drinks,” Perfuma said, smiling sweetly. “Especially not if there are other things you’d rather be doing. With each other.”

Adora burst out laughing, just as Catra almost choked on her melon juice. 

“Of course we want to have drinks with you,” Adora said, raising an eyebrow at a flustered Catra. “We can always do other things later.”

Scorpia’s cheeks burned hotly. “O-other things?”

Perfuma turned to her and whispered. “They mean sex, sweetheart.”

“I knew that.”

“Okay,” Catra sighed, placing her glass on the wooden table with a little too much force. “Can we stop talking about our sex lives for one second? Scorpia, how’s the rebuild going?”

“Oh, you wouldn’t even recognise the place!” Scorpia said. She burst into an animated description of everything that had been happening in the Fright Zone for the past few months, but Catra zoned out when she noticed Adora’s palm sliding up her thigh. She stole a glance at Adora, finding those blue eyes glinting with mischief.

“Wait, you’re building a railway?” Adora asked, pleased with herself that she’d paid full attention to Scorpia while teasing her lover a little.

“Oh it’s more than just a railway,” Perfuma interjected. “My people are working with the Scorpioni to make it as natural as possible.”

Scorpia turned to Perfuma and beamed proudly, “Well, we don’t want to damage all those lovely new plants, and trees, and shrubs, and…”

The couple quickly became engrossed in their own conversation about plants and railway tracks, and Adora jumped at the opportunity to have a little more fun. She slid her arm around Catra’s shoulders, and as quietly as possible, spoke against her ear.

“I can’t wait until I’m curling my fingers inside of you.”

Catra gulped thickly at the mental image. She could almost feel Adora’s digits stretching her out, and her inner walls clenched hungrily at the notion. “So let’s go back to the room already,” she muttered, swatting her tail around.

“Hmm. So impatient.” Adora whispered. She was feeling quite worked up herself by now, and wondered if she should follow in Catra’s footsteps and demand a little attention in the cafe toilets. But she decided against it, since she was still feeling satiated from yesterday’s mind-blowing orgasm.

\--

The two spent a couple more hours talking to their old friends, ordering sandwiches and cakes midway through for lunch.

And for Catra, those two hours had been torturous. Adora had taken every opportunity to whisper slutty, depraved things into her ear, and by the time they were all saying their farewells, Catra was feeling pretty desperate to be fucked. She watched Perfuma wrap her hands around Scorpia’s thick arm, before the two of them turned and walked away.

As soon as they were out of earshot Adora took one look at a very dishevelled-looking Catra, and couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles.

“Adora,” Catra said, blowing out a puff of air. “This is _not_ funny.”

“I-haha, I’m sorry,” chuckled Adora. She cleared her throat, and pecked Catra on the cheek. “You know... if you’re not enjoying this, we can stop.”

Catra pondered this for a moment. Since Adora hadn’t given up yesterday, she decided she could suffer through this, too. And who knew? Maybe it’d be worth it in the end.

“I don’t want to stop, love.” she said, smirking. “But please do tell - what’s next on your depraved agenda?”

“We’re going to go back to the room for a while, then have dinner later.”

“Back to the room? So… we’re going to fuck already?” Catra asked, pricking her ears up. She was more than ready for a little Adora-action, which was made even more obvious by the slick she could feel in her pants.

“You’ll see.” Adora said, holding out her hand.

\--

Once they arrived at their bedroom, it took all of Catra’s remaining willpower to hold herself back from pouncing on Adora and sitting on that smug face of hers.

“I want you to sit here,” Adora said, patting the edge of their large, round bed.

“Okay…?” said Catra, raising an eyebrow and an ear. She sat there cross-legged, and watched, her jaw soon falling slack, as Adora stripped in front of her. 

“You’re not allowed to move from that spot,” said Adora, smirking. “And you’re not allowed to touch yourself. So just sit there and enjoy the show, baby.”

“I’ll try…” Catra muttered, watching as Adora’s hands went to work on her own breasts, squeezing and fondling them until her nipples stood on end. “Adora… you’re beautiful…”

“Mmm,” Adora bit her lower lip into a moan, enjoying the praise. She glanced at Catra and found her staring intently, the sight of which caused her clit to throb. She slowly stroked her hands around her own soft skin, watching Catra watch every movement, watching how those gorgeous turquoise and gold eyes widened the moment she placed her fingers against her own clit.

“Don’t you wish this were your hand?” Adora asked, while rubbing firm circles around her clit.

“You… you know I do.” Catra said, swallowing thickly.

“Mmm,” Adora moaned. “And I _know_ you want this to be your fingers.” She added her second hand and slid two digits inside, groaning at the delightful stretch. She was already incredibly wet and worked up, turned on just from turning Catra on, and before long she was fucking herself faster faster and faster, getting all the more aroused by the intense, almost pained expression that Catra wore.

Catra was barely managing to sit still. Her tail swatted against the mattress, her clit throbbing at the sight before her; Adora, her cheeks flushed pink, her hips writhing into both of her hands while she fucked herself. Catra could hear how wet Adora was, from the slick, delicious sounds her fingers made every time they dove into that glistening pink opening. 

“A-Adora,” she gasped, every inch of her body screaming at her to move, to devour, to _take_. 

“Catra, fuck,” Adora groaned. “I’m coming…” She watched Catra ball her hands into fists, saw her clench her teeth. Her pupils were blown wide, like a wild animal ready to pounce, and the very idea of Catra in that feral state sent Adora over the edge, noisily spilling over into a wet, hot climax against her own hands.

“Wow.” Catra’s throat became dry. “Fuck me…” she whispered.

Adora chuckled. “Later.”

Catra whined and fisted her hands into her mane. “Adora! Come on, this sucks!”

Adora leaned up onto her elbows. “If you want to be touched so badly, just say so. Say you give in.”

Catra growled. “Never.”

\--

“You’re going to drive me insane,” Catra grumbled, barely holding herself back from pinning Adora down on the dance floor and humping her damn leg.

Adora licked her lips and carried on dancing with Catra, while whispering into her ear. “I bet you can’t wait to feel my fingers, can you? I’m going to make you come so hard you’ll lose your mind.”

Catra clenched her claws behind Adora’s shoulders. “I’ve had to change my underwear twice today, so what do you think? Idiot.”

“As soon as we’ve eaten, I’m going to take you back home and eat you out for dessert.” Adora pressed a thigh between Catra’s leg, and was rewarded with a deep growl. It was the first time she’d offered Catra any form of touch all day, and she could feel Catra’s searing heat burning through her pants.

“Keep that up, love,” Catra snarled, “And I’m going to fuck your leg, right here, right now.”

“Mmm,” Adora hummed to herself, then slid her knee against Catra’s very obviously erect clit. “But then you wouldn’t be following orders.”

“F-fuck,” Catra breathed. She felt dizzy from just this, the briefest of touches. She couldn’t help it when she jutted her hips forwards.

“Ah ah, no you don’t,” Adora smiled. “Oh hey, look, Stan’s waving us over. Food’s ready!”

“Thank fuck for that,” Catra said, taking Adora’s hands and heading across the dance floor with her. They’d decided to visit their favourite restaurant - the Dancing Duck - and order some of their old favourites.

\--

As soon as they sat down Adora practically tore into her food, feeling ravenous. Catra was hungry too, and between them they made short work of the various meats, veggies and soft drinks on the table.

Once they were done and the table was full of nothing but empty plates and bones, Adora leaned over their table, making sure Catra got full view of her cleavage. She grabbed Catra’s hand, and lifted her fingers to her lips, kissing each digit one after the other.

“So… is it time we went home?” Catra purred, watching Adora’s lips go to work. She may have enjoyed her food, but she was still starved for that other need; to be fucked senseless by Adora.

“Soon,” said Adora. She met Catra’s eyes with her own and continued to kiss her way around her hand. “I’m going to make you scream. You’ll come so hard that we’ll wake all of Brightmoon.”

Catra chewed her lip as the fire between her legs burned more hotly than ever. “Can’t we just fuck under the table?”

“I don’t think Stan would like that,” grinned Adora. As though summoned by the sound of his name, Stan sauntered over to take their payment. 

“Oh my,” he smiled, raising his eyebrows and looking between the two of them. “It feels like you girls should probably go to bed now, yes? Perhaps for a little cuddle or two?”

“Is it that obvious?” Adora asked, grinning widely.

Stan tapped a finger to his nose. “Yes. Did you forget Magicats have a keen sense of smell? Your pheromones are taking over my entire restaurant.”

Catra placed both her palms over her burning-hot face and groaned. “Fu-uuuck.”

\--

Catra followed Adora through the halls of Brightmoon, the two of them giddy with excitement. She assumed they were headed to their room, but then Adora came to a sudden stop in front of two familiar, large doors.

“Here?” Catra asked, biting her lower lip. “Again? Adora, I can’t keep a straight face as it is whenever we have meetings.”

Adora smirked and pushed her way through the doors, into the council room. “Hey, it’s only fair.”

Catra pulled the doors closed behind her, and sauntered over to Adora, keeping her hands behind her back. “Fine. I’m all yours. Fuck me already, Adora.”

Adora sat on one of the chairs around the table, and rested her cheek in her palm. “Oh, I will. But first, I want you to strip for me. Slowly.”

Catra grunted in protest, but did as she was asked. She unbuttoned her purple shirt and discarded it on the floor, then walked right up to where Adora sat.

“Keep going…” Adora whispered.

“You better make this worth my while,” Catra said, removing her sports bra. Her brown nipples were already stiff, and Catra didn’t know if it was because of the exposure to cold air, or the relentless advances she’d had to endure all day. She peeled down her leggings, exposing the fact that her inner thighs were once again coated with her own slick, and her fur was matted down.

“Wow…” Adora gasped, noticing that Catra was obviously _drenched_. She watched Catra slowly pull down her underwear, then step out of it one foot at a time.

Catra placed her hands on her hips, and jutted her head forwards while swaying her tail proudly to and fro. “So? What are you waiting for?”

Adora abruptly stood to her feet and kicked her chair away. She grabbed Catra, swung her around and thrust her down onto the table, her own hips banging against one of the buttons along the side of the surface. A holographic display of a nearby mountainous region to burst into view, framing Catra’s face and bare body in pink and purple shimmering peaks. 

“Wow...” Adora whispered. “You’re gorgeous.”

Catra watched Adora slowly kiss her way down her abdomen, her whole body quivering, every inch of it desperate to be touched. Adora’s soft hair trailed just behind her lips, and her palms stroked down against Catra’s sides as those teasing lips travelled lower, and lower.

Adora could smell Catra’s scent long before she traversed beyond her navel. The scent tickled the back of her tongue, and her mouth filled with saliva at the prospect of the meal that lay ahead. Sure enough, a few kisses later, Adora was greeted with the wettest mess she’d ever seen on Catra. And the sight was beautiful; puffy, brown folds were glistening in the holographic lights, and Catra’s clearly engorged clit poked out between those delicious-looking folds.

“Adora, please…” Catra whimpered, pushing her hips towards Adora’s face. She thought she might die if she didn’t feel some kind of release soon.

“I’m here,” Adora said, feeling her heart swell as she dove forwards. She slid her tongue up between those juicy folds, and then around that stiff, prominent clit.

“Yes! Fuck!” Catra raked her nails along the table, then reached down to grab Adora’s head. She’d been close to coming all day, just from Adora’s enticing, teasing words, and so it was no surprise at all that after just a few flicks of Adora’s skilled tongue her first orgasm began to flutter into life.

Adora wouldn’t let her come so quickly, though. She pulled away and bit her lip, watching Catra’s clit throb and twitch, its visible protest matching Catra’s vocal ones.

“Adora, come on….” Catra panted. “Fuck. I want you so badly.”

“How badly?” Adora asked, placing the very tip of her tongue upon Catra’s little stiff bud.

“So badly that I’ll actually die if you don’t get…” Catra gasped, bumping her hips upwards, “a fucking move on.”

Adora chuckled to herself as she pressed the flat of her tongue against Catra’s pussy. She drove two fingers inside of her, rewarded with a howl that could probably wake up all of Brightmoon, and Adora was pretty sure it might. So she picked up the pace, and quickly found all of the spots she knew Catra loved the most, sliding the tips of her fingers against those quivering ridges inside, sucking and rolling the tip of her tongue around that juicy, swollen bud.

“Adora, fuck-” Catrra squeezed her eyes closed, and leaned her head back against the table. It felt like two, maybe three orgasms were threatening to erupt at the same time; one from the vicinity of Adora’s lips, and another from where her fingers stretched and soothed. Her climax washed over Catra in waves; the first caused her to arch her back and the fur to rise along her tail. The second caused her to grab Adora’s head tightly and hold her in place while she rocked against her. For the third, fourth, and fifth waves, Catra was simply _gone_ , lost in sheer, white-hot ecstasy. 

And Adora watched her lover unfold before her very eyes, writhing on that table without a care in the world, the holographic images distorting around her erratic motions. She watched as Catra gasped and groaned while riding her tongue, rocking in time with her climax until she eventually collapsed to the surface, where Adora watched her ribs quickly rise and fall.

“Wow…” Adora whispered, awestruck at everything she’d just witnessed. She carefully stood upright, then peered down at her spent lover, watching, waiting, as those beautiful turquoise and amber eyes slowly fluttered open.

Catra was lost for words. Sure, sex with Adora was usually fanastic, but that had been something else entirely, and definitely something she wanted to do again someday. She was about to say as such, when she detected the faintest sound of movement from afar. It sounded like someone was running, and, actually, that there was more than one pair of boots. 

And then Catra was on high alert. “Fuck. Adora,” she panted, sitting bolt upright. “The guards are coming! How loud was I?!”

“Very,” Adora purred, biting her lower lip.

“This is no time for your smug bullshit!” Catra jumped to her feet, or at least she tried to, but her legs buckled beneath her. Thankfully, Adora caught her as she fell and scooped her up into one of her arms, transforming into She Ra as she did so.

Adora didn’t waste any time. She picked up the chair she’d discarded, then grabbed Catra’s clothes and used them to wipe across the table, clearing up any obvious evidence.

“Seriously? You’re drenching my clothes in my own-”

“Shh,” Adora giggled and ran straight for the doors. She took a sharp left and ran as fast as she could back to the bedroom, barely stifling further giggles along the way.

“It’s not funny!” exclaimed Catra, the moment she was deposited to the floor in their room. “We left the hologram on, and I’m fairly sure there was still a butt print on the-”

“Oh you left more than a buttprint, love,” cooed Adora, closing the door behind herself, and shifting back down to her normal form.

“Wait, what?”

Adora grinned wickedly, and stretched out all of her fingers. “That table has a few new marks.”

“Seriously?” Catra groaned, wiping her palm down her face. “Adora, they’ll know it was me...”

\--

And of course the very next morning there was a loud, angry-sounding knock at their door.

“I’m not getting that,” groaned Catra, curling up into a ball.

“It’ll be okay,” said Adora, jumping out of bed and grabbing a dressing gown. She winced as she opened the door, and was in no way surprised to find a pair of very outraged eyes staring down at her.

“Y-your majesty,” Adora said, peering upwards at Angella’s towering form.

“You have a bedroom!”

Catra kept the blankets pulled up around her and peeked over the top of them, listening to Angella’s rant.

“...If it is in any way unsuitable for those kinds of _antics_ then I’d rather you tell me instead of befouling my beautiful palace.”

“I’m sorry, your-”

“Perhaps we should move our war table in here since you seem to love it so much!”

“I’m really-”

“In fact we’ll do exactly that. And you can both pay for a new one.”

Adora’s shoulders slumped. “Yes, your majesty.”

Angella huffed a couple more times, then shook her head, unfolded her arms and lowered her voice. “I do understand what it is like, to be young and in love. Why, Micah and I have shared many, many moments of intimacy all over the palace...”

\--

By the end of their lecture the two had learned far more about Angella and Micah than they’d ever wanted to hear. They’d also obtained a very large war table, which was now standing proudly in the center of their room (after being teleported in by a very agitated Glimmer).

Catra stroked her fingers against the rough grooves she’d etched into the surface and shook her head, quietly chuckling. ”You know, I don’t even remember doing this…”

“Well, you _were_ quite far gone,” Adora smiled, hopping up onto the table, “and it was incredibly sexy.”

“Oh was it now?” Catra purred, walking towards Adora, and settling between her legs. She fumbled her hand around the edge of the table’s surface, smiling when she found what she was looking for.

Adora arched an eyebrow as holographic scenery burst to life around where she sat. “Thinking of invading somewhere?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Catra said, running her hand up Adora’s thigh, raising her nightgown as she did so. “You. I’m gonna conquer every single inch.”

And she did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orgasmic table art gifted to us by one of my delicious apples - [@LimeShaped](https://twitter.com/limeshaped)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Get in touch:
> 
> [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silks-stuff) |[twitter](https://twitter.com/silktw)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Join our [she ra discord!](https://discord.gg/duZPh7N) It's very gay! (Grownups only, please)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [The_Please_Come_Project](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Please_Come_Project/pseuds/The_Please_Come_Project) Log in to view. 




End file.
